


Teacher Evaluation

by TeamGwenee



Category: Teacher Appreciation
Genre: Alternate Universe-University, Beard Burn, BeardBurnForBrienne2k19, Crack, F/M, Humor, Mentions of Smut, Modern AU, beardwatch2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGwenee/pseuds/TeamGwenee
Summary: Jaime is a hot professor with a beard, Brienne is his student.





	Teacher Evaluation

It usually took the best part of three hours, suffering under Margaery's ministrations, for Brienne to look halfway decent. The record amount of time was one hour forty two minutes, and that was because Marge and Sansa had joined forces.

Jaime; or Professor Lannister, on the other hand, managed to appear half a God. This was despite looking as though he had just rolled out of bed after a long night of debauchery, (which Brienne knew to be true). His suit; which was actually a blazer thrown over a t-shirt, was crumpled. He had not shaven properly for several weeks, leaving him with the most delicious beard.

When Brienne had first entered Professor Lannister's advanced course on Medieval Weaponry, he had been clean shaven. Which was probably good. The fresh-faced, pretty boy look never really did it for Brienne, no matter how many girls Jon Snow had swooning over him. Even so, Brienne still felt her heart fluttering the first time she stepped through the door and saw him standing there. If Jaime had the beard then, she would have fainted dead away.

The gradual growth of stubble gave her time to adjust somewhat. Although she still struggled to maintain her composure in his presence. Especially when he started ranting about the benefits of Valyrian steel and the intricacies of different different fighting styles, from Braavosi to traditional Westerosi.

When Jaime put on his glasses to read his notes, Brienne had to bite her fist to stifle a moan. No one seemed to notice but Jaime, who looked up momentarily to shoot her a sly wink. He had that smirk on his face, the one that had her longing to shove him up against the interactive whiteboard and snog him senseless. It was an insufferable smirk, the one that proved Jaime to be utterly aware that a passionate descriptions archaic battle manoeuvrers was Brienne's favourite form of foreplay. Which Jaime was all too happy to indulge her in, considering how much he enjoyed being called 'Professor'.

(That was actually what set off last night's shenanigans. Jaime reading out from one of Brienne's textbooks wearing his glasses. His glasses, and nothing else.)

Margaery caught Brienne's eye and grinned, raising an eyebrow. Brienne forced her face into one of complete neutrality. Clearly, she had to try to be more discrete. Jaime and Brienne were still keeping their relationship on the quiet. Judging from Marge's face she seemed to suspect something, but Margaery was a matchmaker from hell with a sugar rush, and made the same face every time Brienne spoke to a man.

Somehow, through great concentration and willpower, Brienne managed to survive the torment of Jaime's lecture and actually learn something. For it was true that Jaime was the top in the field. He himself had promised her that she would find his lectures stimulating both mentally and physically.

And Brienne didn't care what Dean Stark said, Jaime Lannister kept his word.

Certainly, Jaime cared a great deal for his student's advancement. So much that he called Brienne back to discuss her latest paper.

After an intense ~~quickie~~ - _discussion,_ Brienne caught up with Margaery and Sansa in the canteen.

“Sorry for being late,” she said, dumping her tray of food on the table. She looked up the see both girls staring at her.

“What?” she asked.

Sansa and Margaery exchanged smirks.

“You and Professor Lannister get much done?” Sansa inquired innocently.

“A fair bit,” Brienne shrugged.

“Oh I bet,” Margaery purred.

“What is up with you two?” Brienne demanded.

Margaery produced a compact mirror and Brienne peered at her reflection. A fiery bush lit up her face, turning it the same shade of red as the stubble rash spread around her mouth. Margaery and Sansa dissolved into a fit of giggles. They clutched each other as they laughed hysterically, tears rolling down their cheeks. Just as their laughter seemed to subside, a fresh wave burst out. Sansa ended up collapsing against the table and Margaery choked on a carrot stick. Brienne was half a mind to let her friend succumb to death by carrot, but nobly slapped her back with enough force to make Margaery spit it out.

Honestly, if they were going to have such a reaction to Brienne's face, they were lucky they hadn't seen the state of her thighs.

 


End file.
